


Booming Systems

by MattyTale (MattyWantsToBattle)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, I tried to fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Picnics, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyTale
Summary: It's hot and Mark's angry. But that anger is the only reason he had enough courage to tell Jack he loves the Irishman.Too bad Jack goes way to fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fluff.
> 
> Um, emphasis on tried.

Mark felt the sun beat down on him.

It was a bit much for him, exhaling petulantly as he realized the week was winding to a close and his friends were going to have to leave America, or at least, leave LA.

Ken, Wade, and Bob were going off to their own places of residence in America, Jack was off to Ireland, Felix was off back to England…

Chocolate eyes opened up, squinting in the bright light that caused him to wince in pain.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked the sun’s rays from stabbing him in the corneas, a sigh of relief escaping him before he tilted his head up at his green haired friend.

“Hey, Mark. Hungry?”

It was a moment before Mark responded, sitting up off the picnic blanket he’d been nearly asleep on, shaking off the lethargy the sun had forced on him. “Uh, yeah, a bit.”

Understatement of the year.

Mark hadn’t gone so long without eating since he had been binge recording before a flight to one of his first conventions, when he was still playing Alien Isolation and Five Nights At Freddy’s was barely a thing.

His stomach growled loud enough for Jack to hear, causing Mark’s cheeks to heat up.

“… u-uh…”

“I made cake.” Jack offered, concern edging at his eyes. “But ‘a think you should have some real food first. Wanna go fer hamburgers?”

Mark shrugged a bit, a small smile edging at his lips.

Jack smiled back, relief already easing itself into his expression. He held out his hand to help the American up, pale skin peeking out to get a glimpse of hot LA sun.

Mark let him help, a small sound escaping him as his back popped into place. “Ugh, maybe I shouldn’t lay down like that.”

“Come on, Mark.” Jack giggled, continuing to grasp Mark’s hand as he led him to Mark’s car.

“We’re going to go for burgers, you guys coming?” Mark asked, twisting to look at their other friends.

He didn’t notice as Jack’s hand suddenly got stiff.

“No, it’s ok, I pretty much ate the food here.” Felix answered, a little sheepish as he realized he’d had seconds and thirds before realizing Mark hadn’t had any.

Oops.

“Alright, see you guys later then!” Mark chirped when he got similar answers, eyes going wide when Jack yanked him toward the car.

“Jack?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry…”

Jack immediately let go of his hand, tossing Mark’s keys at him after he unlocked his door.

Mark eyed him curiously, before he opened his own door and got in. It was a moment before he started the ignition, enough time for Jack to work up enough courage and anger to curse at him.

“… what?”

“I said go fuck yerself, Mark… I was trying to… Ugh, I jus’ thought we were going to get burgers together… Why would they even want to come…”

“… I was trying to be polite.” Mark spoke, voice emotionless and cold.

It caused Jack to stiffen. That… oh…

“S-Sorry… It’s alright, Mark, I just…”

“Why does it matter, anyways? We’re all friends.” Mark continued, words still heavy and cold and Jack felt like he was being swallowed up and enveloped by it.

It wasn’t pleasant.

“M-Mark, I just th-thought…”

Mark’s grip got tighter on the steering wheel. He shook his head slowly.

“You know, this is why I wonder why… look, it’s fine. Let’s just get food.”

“Wonder?” Jack asked, swallowing.

Mark twisted, blinking at his friend.

His best friend.

And then, while butterflies and anxiety weren’t gripping at him, he spoke.

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore, Jack.”

Jack’s eyes seemed to shatter.

It was a moment before he could speak, hand shaking. “Wh-what?”

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore. I can’t do it. I… Jack, I love you.”

Jack’s shaking subsided as his brain worked in over drive to try and understand what Mark had just told him. He didn’t want to be friends? He loved Jack?

But… then that…

“You… Ya want to date?”

Mark’s head dipped, shadows slanting on his face and scarlet hiding his eyes. He gave a slow nod, before Jack’s fingers came up to tip Mark’s face enough for him to see into chocolate eyes.

A blush heated up on Jack’s cheeks, but he nodded, causing Mark to blink in surprise.

Then Jack went forward to kiss him.

Mark melted into the kiss, arms going over the junction of the two front seats, barely able to wrap around Jack’s hips.

Jack’s hands cupped Mark’s cheeks, the kiss innocent at first, before he nibbled at Mark’s lips, making the half Korean gasp enough for him to dart his tongue in.

Mark felt Jack’s muscle wrestle against his own, brush against his teeth…

Mark felt Jack’s hands get a bit tighter on his face.

He felt like this was too much too quick, he had had bad experiences with relationships before. A boyfriend in high school that only wanted to have sex with him, an abusive girlfriend, and a guy that honestly Mark had brought upon himself, knowing full well he was cheating on his girlfriend with Mark.

But Mark had been in love. Worst mistake he could ever make.

The guy had gotten really angry when his girlfriend broke up with him.

Mark hadn’t liked the fact that he changed right in the beginning, that his softness had turned into rough possession as soon as they were really together.

It’d gotten better a little after. Then it got way worse.

But Mark felt like Jack was different.

He trusted Jack.

So he continued to kiss, ignoring the fact that he didn’t really want too. Just to make Jack happy.

When Jack pulled away, a string of saliva connected them, smile on his face. Mark almost felt like it was worth it.

Another part of him felt like he wanted to run away and cry.

It had definitely been too much, but he forced himself to calm and turned to the steering wheel, wiping his face a bit.

“Smash Burger?”

“Sure, I’ve never been!”

Mark nodded, putting the car in reverse.

It really had been too much.


End file.
